


Of Demons and Devils

by darkmarkstories



Series: Hell and High Water [1]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: #I know where I'm going with this trust me, #War, #angst, #blood warning, #confusion warning, #death warning, #i have a thing I know, #maybe some death baiting, #misuse of magic, #revolution, #torture warning for future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmarkstories/pseuds/darkmarkstories
Summary: Mark and Jack ended up in an alternate universe of sorts, where their egos are alive and causing chaos. Fanbase contributors are leading a rebellion against the Actor, Host, and Author, who have all taken control and created the egos for their own use. It gets confusing at times.
Series: Hell and High Water [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666351
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I should be finishing up To Be Discovered, but I gained writer's block. This one's kinda inspired by Shattered Grid, which is a Power Rangers comic. (it's really good go read it) But yeah. Enjoy this one.

Shots rang out as the two men fell to the concrete. The tallest quickly shoved his friend into a narrow alleyway. A girl was thrown across the opening. Jack reached out and, with Mark’s help, was able to pull her into the alley. She seemed to be unconscious, with blood seeping out of her helmet. The helmet itself was cracked and broken from the landing.   
“Shit,” was all that was said, and the duo ducked as a bullet ricocheted off the wall behind them. Mark was trying to find some way to use their sleeves as bandages. Before long, however, the shooting stopped. Three people ran to the alley, all pointing their guns at them, who held their hands up. The new group was wearing the same black armor that the still out girl was wearing, only slightly more bloodstained.  
“How did you get here?” The tallest asked, his voice muffled by his helmet.   
“We don’t know,” Mark answered. “We were at my house, and then we fell through the floor and landed here.”  
“Likely story,” the man said, raising his gun again. The person next to him held up a small, beeping device. They scanned Jack and Mark with it, and it didn’t change.   
“They’re clear. Not Dark or Anti,” she stated.   
“Anti? What’s he got to do with this?” Jack asked.   
“Quite a lot, actually,” she said. “We should get Kat back to base.” Her partners agreed and they lifted the girl into a van on the other side of the alley. The ride to the base was quiet, as the group was checking on their friend and making sure she was breathing. They drove maybe an hour out of town before stopping at what looked to be an abandoned factory.  
As they stepped inside the factory people made way for them. Many were staring at Jack and Mark; some with fear, others with anger, and still others with pure, unbridled hatred. It made them both uncomfortable.   
“What did we do?” Mark whispered to Jack, who just shrugged and kept his head down. The group took off their helmets, revealing a dark skinned man with short, braided hair, an Asian girl with different colored eyes, and a red haired girl with a ton of freckles. The redhead motioned for the pair to follow them. A group of medics took the last girl, who was just starting to wake up. They walked into a medium sized conference room. The man took a seat at the front and the girls beside him.   
“First off, I’m Alex. This is Andi,” he gestured to the Asian girl next to him. “And Kirsten,” he motioned to the other girl.   
“Jack and Mark,” Jack said, gesturing between the two. “What’s going on?”   
“The Actor is what’s going on,” Andi answered.   
“The Actor? He doesn’t exist. I created him,” Mark questioned.   
“So did our Mark. However, he was able to become real. He was able to create the other egos, except for the Septic ones, they were made by our Jack,” Alex said.   
“This doesn’t make any sense,” Jack said.   
“Okay, I’ll start from the beginning. Originally, our Mark and Jack were just entertainers online, along with hundreds of others. Mark created the Actor. We accidentally brought him to life. Another creator, Rosanna Pannsino, held a party and let anyone in the area attend, so we thought. While we were there, the Actor, Host, and Author all attacked the place for seemingly no reason. They killed a ton of people. He was able to take control of the city. They held the ‘party’ as a way to get as many people there as possible,” Kirsten explained. Jack and Mark glanced at each other nervously. “Including our versions of you two. Or we believe. We never found your bodies. They used Ro as a means to get there and from what we were told, killed her directly afterwards. Brian Hanby and Nogla were able to gather the survivors and take them here. How they were in town is beyond me, but they were. Most of their crew either died or were captured in the attack. For a long time, they were the leaders of this revolution. When they were killed, shit started to go down.”  
“We were able to gain abilities, each relating to how we contributed in the fanbase communities in the past,” Andi stated. “Or we thought we gained them. Turns out we already had them, and they were starting to get noticed.”   
“What are they?” Jack asked.   
“Fanfiction writers, Fan artists, cosplayers, and fan artists. Fanfiction writers and fan artists are two of the most powerful, they can change reality. Fan artists can do it for longer but once something gains a lot of attention, whatever the writers put out stays out. Hence the Actor, Host, and Author,” she answered. “They don’t like us because we can fix whatever damage they’ve done, even for a bit, it’s enough to change someone’s mind. Almost everyone else in the city’s either enslaved or brainwashed. Cosplayers can disguise themselves, it’s a bit more complicated than that, and fan editors can rearrange reality. Making things go faster, slower, or in a whole separate timeline. It’s fucking weird.” Kirsten looked offended by that.   
“Is that how Anti and Dark came around?” Mark inquired.   
“No. We don’t know how these two came to be, as they aren’t going by anyone’s rules, not even the canon ones,” Alex said. “There are plenty of rumors, including that they were originally you two, since they appeared a year after the initial attack, but they can’t be proven. We do have created characters, like Natemare and Phantom, but since Nate was killed just a month ago, they’ve been losing grasp here.”  
“Holy shit,” Jack sighed, running a hand down his face. This was all too much. Mark had a sick feeling in his stomach. So many people, so many of his friends, died because of his characters.   
“What can we do to help?” He asked quietly.   
“Can you fight? Have medical training? Know how to use guns?” Alex asked.   
“I’m first aid certified, and I think Mark can do hand-to-hand,” Jack answered.  
“Very basic hand-to-hand,” Mark corrected him. Alex looked somewhat satisfied with that answer.   
“We’ll get you trained. For now, that will work. Jack, you’ll be with the medics. Mark, you’ll be with us,” Alex said. The boys nodded. “Right. Kirsten, can you check on Kat? Take Jack with you,” Kirsten nodded and motioned for Jack to follow her. They stopped as someone shoved the door open.   
“We’ve got a series of problems. Host’s been leading attacks all over the place, Yancy and Illinois just showed up, and Mare’s losing grips on his powers,” he reported.   
“Yancy and Illinois? What are they doing here?” Andi asked.   
“Dunno. We’ve got them in the interrogation room if you wanna ask.”  
“More importantly, how did they find us?” Alex said, heading out of the room. Kirsten and Jack continued to the medical bay,   
Mark followed Alex and the other guy down a series of rooms. They passed several offices and people; all were doing double takes at Mark and some were whispering. Alex entered a room and Mark stood by his friend. Inside the room were two familiar people, an Indiana Jones knock-off and a man in prison attire. They were both sitting silently, although Yancy looked more nervous than Illinois, who had his arrogance façade on. Alex sat in front of both of them and started the recording.   
“Alright, you two. Who wants to start?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing okay?

Yancy and Illinois glanced at each other nervously. Yancy’s bottom lip was busted and he had a massive bruise on his eye. Illinois was littered with cuts and bruises. He also had a makeshift splint on his left wrist. They didn’t have their usual outfits; those had replaced by plain white outfits. Illinois went first.

“Well, something happened to Google that showed us where our friends were,” he turned to his partner, who just shrugged. “It let us go, but I don’t know about the others. The Jims were released a while ago. By released I mean, Mark got sick of them and let them run loose to die. He had no intention of them retaining this info. None of us did. They managed to get into Google and Bing and let us know that it was a trick and the ‘Theatre Jim’, as they called him, was holding us all under some kind of…spell?”

“They tolds us theys were in this location, but when we got here all wes found was youse lot,” Yancy added. Alex spared him a glance. Mark cringed at the words his character was saying, and at Illinois’s obviously fake ‘Mcree Esque’ drawl.

“What are their names?” He asked simply.

“They just call themselves the ‘Jims’, but the more…energetic one responds to ‘Reporter’ and the other ‘Camera’ or just Cam,” Illinois answered. Alex jolted that down quickly.

“Mark, to the best of our knowledge, doesn’t know that Yancy and I bounced. But I don’t think Google or Bing were completely wiped,” Illinois continued.

“There’s, uh, there’s something else youse should know. Mark, he’s…he’s got a new toy, per se. Something based off a certain, character, that youse may or may not have known,” Yancy interjected, clearly nervous. Illinois eyes widened as he, evidently, had forgotten about this new ‘character’.

“Who?” Alex’s voice was dangerously low.

“A, uh, MadPat? He calls himself ‘Antimatter’ cause he has some of Anti’s…insanity? I only heard what theys were doing to him, but it didn’t sound pretty,” Yancy just said. Alex sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Take them out. Interrogation’s over,” He ordered into a microphone on his jacket. Two guards came and hoisted the men up, taking them to holding cells. “I want someone to confirm their story,” he said over Yancy’s protests. As they passed Mark, they shot him two looks of disbelief.

“What’s he doin’ here, huh? He’s one of the bad guys!” Yancy yelled.

“Wrong person,” Mark just muttered quietly, listening to his characters get taken away.

Jack, on the other hand, was listening to Kirsten give a basic rundown of what was going on. Once people realized that he wasn’t, in fact, Anti, they relaxed. Some were still naturally wary of him; however, they didn’t say anything to his face. Andi was out leading a separate group against whatever the Actor was doing. Kirsten warned him that they might get a horde of patients, so be careful.

Before long, he tapped into his inner Schneep. A familiar-looking red hoodie, accompanied by a dark blue mask and light blue hair skidded to a halt right by his table. The man was clearly out of breath and someone went to get him water. He had a long cut running down the side of his face and was getting blood and sweat all over the place. When he looked up at Jack, he started.

“I-how?” He asked, getting defensive and looking around the room for answers.

“He’s not Anti,” someone answered. “Different universe or something like that.”

“That explains some,” Jackie said, running a hand through his hair.

“Explains what?” Kirsten asked, wrapping up someone’s leg.

“Mark wanted to try and break through barriers. Universal barriers. It sounds way to…fake. Ambitious. Sort of like some poorly written villain. But he was trying. And I guess he did something,” Jackie answered, taking the water someone brought him and sitting on one of the beds, “Which is odd, considering I don’t think he knows he did it. Apparently, neither Host nor Author were able to get through it, so they gave up.”

“And yet,” Jack gestured to himself. A small, robotic, green eye flew over them and landed on what looked to be a wireless charging station. The bright green eye was flashing softly.

“That’s Sam,” Jackie answered Jack’s question before he could ask. “Our little spy. He’s a lot more like R2D2 actually.”

“That’s the point,” Kat said. Jack started for a second before seeing the girl from the battle. Her blue hair was tied up. An IV was running through her hand and the cut on her face had been stitched up. Exhaustion was very evident in her voice.

“How you feelin’?” Jackie asked.

“Like I had been thrown against a wall,” the girl answered.

“Maybe that’s because you were,” Kirsten said.

“Oh. Yeah, that’s right.”

“You’re lucky it was just a concussion. I don’t want you going back out until it’s completely cleared up,” A doctor ordered her. Kat just crossed her arms. “I mean it this time, miss.”

“She has a history of going against doctor’s orders. Nothing too severe, the worst was a broken wrist, but we still need to keep an eye on her,” Kirsten explained to Jack.

Jackie finished off his water. “What now?”

“Apparently Yancy and Illinois are here,” Kirsten said. Kat froze.

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, no one knows why or how they got here. Alex is questioning them now.”

“Shit,” Jackie rubbed the back of his neck. “Did they do anything?”

“No, they were surprisingly cooperative,” A guard answered.

“Doesn’t mean they won’t try something,” Jackie stated, getting up. “Where are they?”

“Last I check, interrogation room. But they could’ve been moved,” the guard said. Jack got a better lock at him. He didn’t look much younger than the Youtuber, maybe…27 at the very most. That was all he could get considering he was still in those suits, minus the helmet. Jackie nodded and headed down to the cells. The girls watched.

“No one’s gonna stop him?” Jack asked.

“He won’t hurt them. He’ll just see if they’re telling the truth,” Kat replied. She sighed and leaned back into the bed. Her hair started changing, from blue to a deep blood red color. It spread from the roots of her hair all the way down and the tips were a fiery orange.

“How did you do that?” Jack asked in awe. Kat just shrugged.

“I used to do cosplay. Then it just sorta…stuck? Not sure.”

“Being able to shift on command and she still uses makeup,” Kirsten teased.

“Listen, part of the fun is the pain the makeup causes. It means less when I do it on command,” her friend explained. “Special effects were my specialty,” she told Jack, who just nodded silently. Kirsten’s radio crackled.

“We need backup! There’s a new thing here, and we can’t stop it!” The woman on the other end said, panic evident in her voice. Gunshots and screams could be heard in the background.

“What?” Kat asked, sitting back up.

“Think Moria from overwatch, but with fire!” The woman screamed and the radio went dead.

“Hannah? Come in!” Kirsten threw the radio in frustration. “Shit. Alright. Jack, you stay put with Kat. Make sure she doesn’t follow.” She sent a message out to Alex and started out, some of the guards following close behind.

“Got it,” Jack replied.

Off in the field, Actor watched as his new ‘toy’ proved his worth.

“When will these children learn?” He muttered. Google and Bing shot glances at each other but made no motion to do or say anything. “With the power of creation and manipulation on their sides…

They could have been Gods.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun note: Moth is based off an actual person I follow/roleplay with. I got their permission. So Moth: hi! 
> 
> Another note: I wanna see if people find this more off Tumblr tags or the AO3 tags, so could you just let me know below? Thank you!

Wilford bounced along the halls. Explosions and gunshots could be heard outside, and although they were muffled, some shook the manor. People were rushing around to fast; it made his head hurt. Apparently, two egos managed to escape: Yancy and Illinois. They had no clue where either of them went, but Host wanted to see Google and Bing. Guard lined the walls, guns at the ready, helmets covering their faces.

‘They’re just kids,’ Wilford thought as he made his way around the complicated manor. It seemed to get longer as he went, like there was no end. The actor made it that way; any prisoners that they brought in would have a hard time finding their way out. He and the other egos were able to navigate it fairly easily. Every once in a while, they’d find a guard or soldier lost. He wasn’t sure how they got there.

“Mr. Wilford?” A voice asked behind him. It was a younger kid, maybe around fifteen? It was hard to tell, some kids would look younger than they really were, some looked older. It was a guessing game at this point.

“Yes? And please, just call me Wilford. Titles like that are so…formal,” Wilford answered in his traditional warble.

“Oh…well, um…I’m Moth,” they held their hand out. “Actor wanted to see you.”

“Of course,” Wilford started walking with Moth to Actor’s office. “So, Moth, why is that your name?”

“I just called myself that. I really like moths,” on their back, a faint outline of moth’s wings could be seen. Just enough to be seen, and then they vanished. Wilford nodded slightly in acknowledgment. The Actor had a history of taking soldiers who had any forms of abilities and ‘disposing’ of them. It would make sense for Moth to try and hide these. “They really work!” They whispered excitedly to him. They straightened their back as the two approached the office. The doors opened on their own.

The office itself looked like something straight out of a detective book from the 20s: There was a desk covered in various newspapers and letters. On the wall behind the Actor was a corkboard with more papers, each with a different face on them. Moth recognized a couple, there were two boys and a girl with dark blue hair up there, the names were hard to make out. As hard as they might, they couldn’t remember their names. The only hint of modern day was a couple of monitors above the door the two entered from. They were showing street battles and different news channels. Nothing was being broadcasted that the Host didn’t make. The anchors were all apparitions of the Actor.

“Oh! Mark, you wanted to see us?” Wilford asked, not sensing Moth’s unease beside him.

“Moth, you can leave,” Actor dismissed them with a wave of his hand. They bowed and left quickly. They hadn’t been in the office before, they had no idea that board was up there. Who were those kids, why did they look so familiar? Moth didn’t have an answer for that. Someone called their radio; they were needed for something at the shooting range. They didn’t have time to questions the past.

Meanwhile, The Actor had stood up and was pacing around his office. “We lost two, crucial, members to this cause. They have information that, if given to the wrong people, will lead to our demise. You are to go and find them, understood? I don’t care if you end up killing them, just get those two back.” Shadows danced along the walls; he was not joking around. Wilford got that much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kirsten was bleeding heavily, her gun laid jammed beside her. She had long lost sight of Jackie, who went off to try and stop that rampaging thing. Flashes of blue and green light danced across her vision; Marvin had arrived. Bodies laid strewn around her, most of them burnt. The streets were in ruins; buildings were crumpled and on fire, cars were flipped over, it was not a pleasant sight. A flash of white and black fell and hit the concrete hard, a blur of red following. Jackie had Silver Shepherd pinned by his neck to the street, punching him repeatedly. Blood was seeping through and staining the mask. Kirsten got up and limped over to them, trying to get Jackie off him. There could be something useful, they never knew. Before they could do anything, however, Shepherd disappeared.

People screamed as a wave of intense heat flooded them. Jackie tried to shield Kirsten, but the blast blew him away. Kirsten was caught in it. Fire engulfed the girl and when it was gone, all that was left was melted armor. Jackie stared at the spot, a horrible pit opening in his stomach. This could not happen. This wasn’t happening.

His vision blurred and the sounds of the fight started to get further away. It started to get foggier, muffled. Like he was hearing it underwater. He got up, was it to slowly or far to fast? And limped his way over to the mass. All too soon, he became aware that the sounds had died off. A hand brushed his shoulder and he jumped, whirling around to face Marvin.

Marvin’s mask was cracked, and blood was leaking from underneath it. He looked tired; most of those spells took a lot of energy.

“Come on,” he told his brother gently. “We need to get you back.”

“K-Kirsten…” Jackie whispered, still unable to process it. What was wrong with him? He had seen plenty of people die in battles. Why was this one so different?

“We can talk when you get cleaned up, okay?” There was a pause.

“Alright.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim and Cam peered over the side of the wall. They were able to get a better look at what was going on inside.

“Jim, Theatre Jim, Cape Jim, and Shooty Jim are all inside convening. Could this be about the recent riots that have been taking place?” Jim asked his twin’s camera. Silver Shepherd was propped up on a chair. Wilford was leaning against a wall and the Actor was sitting at the desk. Shepherd had something in his hand, it looked like a USB drive. The twins strained to listen to what was being said.

“Location, who’s running who, artillery, you name it,” Shepherd boasted. Wilford rolled his eyes.

“You’re certain?” The Actor asked.

“One thousand percent certain,” the hero handed Mark the drive.

“Once we run this through, I want an attack group ready to go, do you hear me?” He ordered them. The two nodded. “Good.”

A hand grabbed the Jim’s feet and the two started kicking at them. Cam dropped his camera on one of them, landing with a sickening crunch. The other one got kicked away by Jim, and then he went straight for Cam again. This time, he was able to grab the twin. He motioned for Jim to just run.

“Jim! No!” He yelled before deciding to run. He knew where the rebels were, he needed their help. “I won’t forget you, Jim!” 


	4. Shit Starts to Go Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild torture warning towards the beginning and also late night writing/editing alert.

Cam was held between the Red and Green Google bots. The Yellow and Blue ones were taking turns beating on the poor man. The original and Bin were standing off to the side, watching this unfold. Mark had, upon his arrival, ordered that they get any and all information out of him. They were ordered to use extreme force if necessary. Unlike the androids, who couldn’t bleed, blood was leaking from Cam’s mouth and nose. Bruises started to bloom on his skin, and it looked like one eye was swollen shut.

“Y-You do ne-e-ed to hand-d-d it t-to them, they c-c-can keep secrets-s-s,” Google remarked. Bing made a mental note to get the glitches checked out. Whatever happened that night made all of the Androids fritz out, and unfortunately, they didn’t have time to get the Original Google fully fixed. Every so often sparks would come flying off him.

“Yeah, but right now the dude can’t afford to keep secrets,” Bing crossed his arms, glancing behind him.

“M-Mark will f-f-find out if we l-let him go-o-o,” Google stated as though he read his mind.

“True.” The guards suddenly stiffened facing the door. The Androids set the now unconscious man down before also turning to the door; Google and Bing followed suit.

“The Host has come down to see how the interrogation is coming along,” The blindfolded man told them. Blood was dripping from underneath the cloth. As it fell to stain the black shirt and beige trench coat, it disappeared, only to reform in the streams on his face. There were plenty of rumors of how this happened, since several older members swore that he wasn’t always like that. Everyone was too afraid to ask him, however.

“I-It’s not-t-t. The s-subject is n-n-not letting inf-f-formation sli-ip,” Google reported. Bing internally facepalmed. For all the shit Google gave him, he didn’t intentionally give information that would get someone about killed.

“The Androids have orders to get the information by any means necessary, correct?” They both nodded. “Disregard that. We have a much bigger mission at hand. There’s going to be a raid. We’ve received a tip by one of the spies of the location and state of the rebels currently. Mark has sent the Host down to retrieve the Googles and Bing.”

Google motioned for everyone to clear out. In the background, just barely audible, the Host’s narrations could be heard, reporting to who knows what. It could get tiresome at times, but he learned to tune them out. It could get difficult when it seemed like he didn’t get much of a choice with his actions. As they marched upstairs, some of the guards pressed themselves to the sides of the stairs and hallway.

Two familiar figures stood next to Host and a man with a red t-shirt and khaki shorts. He seemed to be messing with a bat he had in his right hand. The lights around them were flickering. One of the other figures wore a black suit. Red and Blue shone out from him and if you looked closely, you could see thin, long cracks lining his face. The man next to him had shackles on his green wrists. The whites of his eyes were completely green, and his pupils were too big for a normal person. There was a thin stream of blood on his neck and he was glitching out like a computer program. The only reason he stayed in place was because of the shackles limiting this ability. The guards and soldiers were terrified of these two, mostly the second, and for good reason. No one knew where these two came from or what all they could do. Some said that they were the Actor’s creations, others said that they were from different worlds. All Google knew was that he and the other bots couldn’t get too close to the green demon or else they’d break.

“Antimatter will meet us there with his group. Anti and Dark, you are each to take a side of the building. Don’t go in through the main area. Anti, when you go in, go through the computers. Break them all, leave them all defenseless. Let us know when you do so we can launch our attack. Dark, you are to slip in when he does, and start taking out as many as you can. Do you both understand?” Author asked. Anti and Dark both nodded. The Host was narrating their actions to the gathered soldiers, much to the annoyance of the kids.

“Get these off me!” Anti growled.

“Not until we get there. Anti has proven himself untrustworthy in the past; for the safety of this operation, Mark has ordered the Host to keep him in them,” The Host stated. Anti snarled. Wilford stepped up, clapping his hands together. Someone from the crowd yelled at him to put some pants on, which he responded with only a glare. This prompted some snickers out of the group.

“Right. Let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kat walked to wear Jackie was sitting. Schneep gave her the all clear to get up and walk, but not to go running into fights. Her eyes were red and dry; she hadn’t been able to stop crying since the last battle. Most of her time was spent in the shooting range or just doing training to get her mind off it. Her armor felt so heavy, much heavier than it should have been.

“How you feelin’?” She asked, sitting next to him. Jameson and some other kitchen members had made soup and although it wasn’t really the best, it was better than nothing. They were sitting on an overlook, just beneath them were other members, running around to clean up the people and equipment that came back. They could see for miles up here.

“I don’t know. I feel…emptier,” He responded. The whole thing hit Jackie the hardest, since Kirsten was the creator of his version. It was difficult to explain, even know she was trying to figure it all out.

“Schneep did say that that would happen. And that you should eat something,” She held out the soup to him, careful not to spill it. He took it and set it down next to them.

“I’m not hungry but thank you.”

“What did you think of the new guys?”

“The egos or the alternate versions of the bad guys?” Jackie laid back, groaning as he stretched out. He had been sitting in that position for hours.

“Both I guess? I like them. Chase is a little anxious around them. The others hit it right off,” Kat started eating his food. She had already eaten, but it was a shame to let the food go to waste. He just rolled his eyes and let her.

“Yancy and Illinois are idiots, but they seem clear. Mark and Jack…they’re cool. Also a little stupid but they’re funny so it’s chill,” He suddenly shot up, listening for something.

“What is-,” She got cut off by his hand over her mouth. She listened, but heard nothing. The hair on her arms stood up and she got a weird chill; not cold, but like she was standing next to an old television. Then the lights next to them exploded.

They both shielded each other from the shards of glass that fell. When they looked up, they became aware of the chaos ensuing downstairs. It sounded like fights had broken out. Jackie jumped down, landing with no issue. Kat couldn’t, but she was able to climb down a different way. She took her gun out and Jackie opened a door.

It was pitch black. They could hear people running, see glimpses of Marvin’s magic. Shots echoed off the sides of the factory walls. Chase slammed right into Jackie, clearly not have seen him. The hero grabbed his brother to try and slow him down.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“The power went out. Everything’s gone offline. And for whatever reason, people just started blastin’. It’s insane,” A bullet flew past them and embedded itself in the wall just by Kat’s ear. The girl pressed a button on her necklace and the rest of her armor formed. It had been mostly repaired. The three ran down to where the fights were happening, just as something blew to doors open. Alex caught up with them and pulled Kat to cover. They started shooting from behind boxes.

“We’ve been ambushed,” Alex yelled over the battle.

“By who?” Kat was reloading her gun. There was very little ammunition left on her belt.

“Actor. Someone gave him the locations and everything. Anti managed to knock the power out.”

“Where’s Jack and Mark?”

“Mark’s with Yancy; they were trying to get people out. I don’t know where Jack is,” Shadows were darting everywhere, sparing what seemed like no one. Mare appeared for a second and landed a blow on one of the enemy soldiers. Blue blood was dripping down his arm.

“Mare, you good?” Alex called to him. The siren gave him a thumbs up before disappearing in a cloud of smoke again. Phantom’s red cloud followed shortly afterward. He formed and tackled Dark.

“We need to get out of here!” Alex’s order was emphasized by a loud explosion. It shook the whole factory; people fell on top of each other. Alex grabbed Kat’s arm and pulled her up, dragging her behind him. There was no sign of any of the egos until they came across Chase and Wilford having a go at each other. The pink man had Chase pinned beneath him. One of Chase’s hand was bent at an odd angle and blood was seeping through his clothes. His pistol laid discarded next to a revolver. They apparently discarded the guns and went for fists.

Kat ran ahead and shifted, changing into a tan skinned girl in a band crop top and black skinny jeans. The armor disappeared. She kicked Wilford square in the back, causing him to fall over Chase. He got up, picked up his fallen revolver and tried to take a shot at her, but Alex drew out a small wall, just big enough to shield her.

“Aight, up you go,” Kat pulled Chase to his feet. Even her voice changed. Alex drew out the rest of the walls and boxed Wilford in. He started kicking the walls in.

“We need to go, those won’t hold long,” He ducked and kicked at a soldier who punched him. Kat roundhouse kicked another. As they turned to leave, someone dropped in front of them. Their moth wings glowed against the darkness. The three got into defensive stances. The Moth just waved them on.

“Run! I’ll hold them off!” they ordered. Kat and Alex looked at each other confused and not fully trusting them. Moth just reached out and pulled Alex behind them.

“You go, I’ll stay with them,” Kat told him. Alex just nodded, glared at Moth again in a silent threat, and he and Chase bolted down in the darkness. Kat and Moth turned to face the hordes coming. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark wiped the blood from his forehead. The events finally caught up with him. He recognized most of his egos; most of the bigger ones like Dark and Wilford, and then Bim Trimmer of all people and Yandere were there. For all his stupidity, Bim could put up a fight. Yancy climbed the van next to him. They had gone down to the kennels and gotten the animals out. Their Chica and Henry, fortunately, were thrilled to see their ‘owner’. There were some other dogs that he didn’t recognize. Their collars read ‘Sansa’ and ‘Arya’. Their owners were nerds by the looks of it.

“Alright, take them out!” Yancy ordered the drivers in the front. The vans started going and Yancy jumped down. Illinois had a gun trained on the door alongside some guards.

Darkness seeped in from under the doors with a sharp ringing accompanying it. It quickly filled up the room. It was thick, suffocating. It seemed to fill their lungs with each shallow breath. Figured stepped out of the shadows. Three men stood in front of them. Anti, Dark, and Mad. The Google bots stood behind them menacingly.

“Well isn’t this a treat?” Anti giggled. Everyone’s hair stood on end. The dogs growled and bared their teeth at the demons. “Two little traitors. Mark will be pleased.” Yancy got in a fighting stance. At least these two could hold their own. Maybe not against demons, but they could buy time. Mark mirrored his movements. He had some fighting experience, mostly the fake one for Unus Annus but still, it was something.

They barely had enough time to register the flames coming their way. Illinois rolled out of the way. Four others managed to escape the blast with little to no injuries. One kid, however, wasn’t as lucky. Anti rushed at them, swiping a knife at them. Yancy grabbed his wrist, realizing his mistake as soon as he got tossed like a doll to the wall. He hit the wall with a sickening crack and Mark prayed that he didn’t die from that. Dark and Mad carried out their onslaught while Anti grabbed Mark by the throat and hoisted him up. He looked him over curiously. Something flickered in his eyes; sadness? Could Anti even feel sadness? The look was only there for a second before Mark was suddenly on the ground with the air knocked out of his lungs.

“It’s not fair, is it?” Anti mimicked one of the Actor’s lines. “That you get to remain how you’ve always been while we’ve been toyed with. Destroyed. Changed in every way. Our hosts can no longer have control now.”

“What…are you…talking about?” Mark gasped out. Anti’s gripped tightened.

“You. Killed. Us,” He hissed, raising his knife to kill Mark. Something flung him off. Chase dug his elbow into Anti’s stomach, earning a gasp of pain from the glitch. Alex was helping Yancy fend off Dark. The prisoner looked like he was struggling just to breathe and stay awake. The Nightguards dropped down. Mark didn’t even know when they got there. How many egos were there?

“They’re mine,” Alex said, running over and leaning on the wall.

“What?” Mark was confused.

“I drew them out and they came to life. Part of my little…thing I’ve got.”

“Your gift?”

“Wouldn’t really call it a gift,” Alex ran back into the fights.

“That answers…nothing,” Mark sighed, wiping the blood off again.

The dogs leaped at them; Chica grabbed a hold of Red’s arm and managed to pull it off. The whole scene didn’t look like his Chica, who couldn’t hurt a fly. He didn’t have time for that now. They needed to get out. Illinois yanked him into the van and whistled for the dogs, who came running over. The egos just waved them on and someone else shut the van door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack was leaning against Jameson. They were in a van, heading to God knows where. His ears were ringing from the explosions and gunfire. How did he even get here? His thoughts constantly went back to his home. They had to leave Schneep behind to help survivors. Was Evelion worried? Did she even know he was gone? Would he even be able to get back to her? Was someone looking for them? Did they even know they were missing or did the community just think that they were taking a break? Were they okay or did the Actor go after them as well? Was Mark dead? Were his egos dead? What about those kids from before? What was happening? His mind was racing. Jameson tapped his shoulder

_ “You’re bouncing your leg. Are you anxious?”  _ He signed. Jack just shrugged.

“Of course he’s anxious. We’ve just been attacked,” Someone snapped at him, earning a glare from the both of them. Jack attempted to calm his legs, but it was difficult. All he could do was hope that the storm would blow over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kat twisted the arm of one guard and kicked out the legs of the other. She was quickly tiring. Her elbow dove into the bent one, killing them quickly. Moth had started to fly, using it to their advantage. Some strange powder, spores they said, coated their wings and the faces of some attackers. Kat didn’t get that. She couldn’t summon Artemis to save her life so she had just switched to some assassin character. She had a lot. It was working a lot better than the previous character did. She was able to hold them off, but since the newer ones kept coming in with guns, it was getting a bit difficult to get them off.

“So, you know what Mark’s planning?” She called to Moth, who just landed. They were getting a bit of a breather.

“Matter of fact, I do,” They shoved a body to the ground. “Author’s got the whole war written up. Spoiler alert, it goes in their favor. However, if someone could get in and rewrite it…” They gave her a nudge.

“They only last for so long. Especially since it’s not my main power, oddly enough.”

“Dunno what’s up with that. But It can last long enough for, say the actual Mark to get in and make it so,” they shrugged.

“Why can’t you?” Kat sat against a wall.

“Cause if I do, Actor’s gonna find out. And possibly kill me. I can’t let that happen; I’ve worked too hard on this.”

“A little late for that. Such nice wings,” a voice chilled them both to the bone. Kat stood back up, silently begging her demoness to get her stupid ass up. The Actor stood there; arms crossed with a sneer on his face. So many soldiers stood behind them, their guns trained to the duo. Wilford appeared next to them with a pop and the scent of bubblegum. The two just put their hands up in surrender, realizing that they’d never be able to fight their way out and so someone could go and fix what the Author’s done.

Guards put their hands in cuffs behind their backs and brought them to the Actor. He scanned over Moth’s face.

“Such a shame. You were a good little soldier too,” Moth just responded by spitting in his face. Kat looked away, feeling the slap before Moth did. Moth’s head jerked to the side; an angry red mark forming on their cheeks. The Actor waved them on dismissively. “The others fled like cowards. Take these two away and put them in separate cells. You can begin their punishment tomorrow,” He ordered the guards. Moth looked over at Wilford for help, but the older man just looked away. The guards dragged them, none too gently, to the vans, shoving them into the newfound darkness.

This was gonna be a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun. Sorry Moth. Torture Warning for the next Chapter ya'll!


	5. Small, Green, Flying Eyeball Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam manages to get Kat and Moth out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to learn how to draw cause my design for Sam is SO COOL!
> 
> TW: MAJOR Torture warning, blood, knives, syringes, broken bones, you name it. Also, medium level warning for Homophobia/Biphobia. and a Mild Misgendering thing. These are here for a reason and they take up most of the chapter. If you are sensitive to any of these topics DO NOT READ THIS.

Moth gasped awake when the ice cold water was thrown at them. They instinctively jumped but couldn’t get up with their arms chained to their side. They couldn’t see the chains, and they were only released for a minute to eat, and then they were put back. They shivered; the room Actor had them in was a dimly lit, solid concrete room. There was a table on their left filled with tools: tongs, scalpels, various knives, and syringes. Their face had already been beaten severely. Their face and neck was littered with bruises and cuts, and their bottom lip had more than one split.

A young man stood in front of them with a black doctor’s coat on. He was one of the lower ranks; hopefully, he didn’t know what he was doing.

“Mark wants to know how you hid your wings for so long,” he stated, filling a syringe with some dark red fluid.

“Guess he wasn’t paying enough attention,” Moth hissed. The man stuck the syringe in their neck. Liquid fire spread through them, causing them to double over. Their wings appeared; they were covered in brown specks and down towards the bottom they looked like eyes. The top went out over their head. There was a faint shimmer to the wings, like it was some part of an illusion and some of the spores remained from the fight. They hadn’t got a chance to clean properly.

Moth shot upright when they felt a new syringe go through their wings. As the syringe filled, the wings started to fade out. Their whole body felt cold and weak. As the doctor pulled it away and set it on the table, they could see the new liquid in it; it was gold and shimmery, with just enough red to show that some of their blood had gotten in it. Before they could say anything, the man started to take it out, and he was replaced by other guards. These ones were just to finish off the ‘punishment’, not for any real significance. The door locked behind the doctor, leaving the group in near darkness.

Moth didn’t have time to breathe before a fist collided with their face. Their head jerked to the side violently before someone hit them again from the other side. Their head hung low and blood dripped from their face to the floor. They were hit in the stomach, making them double over and their arms strain.

“Mark’s given us permission to do whatever now, now that he’s gotten his little ‘sample’ or whatever,” one of them sneered at Moth. One of the guys behind him picked up a solid wooden pole. She looked it over, swinging it like she was seeing how hard it would hit. This girl was known for her ruthlessness, it’s how she was able to climb up the ranks so fast. She genuinely had no form of empathy for anyone. Maybe it’s a mental thing; maybe she’s just a bitch. Who knows? Moth certainly didn’t.

“You’ve made a terrible mistake, going with those fucks,” she said, walking back over to them. Moth couldn’t respond, only getting a short intake of breath before she brought the pole down hard on their leg. The bones broke with a crack that could make anyone sick and they let out a god awful scream. The girl just grinned while her two friends sort of reeled back. She was about to do it again before the first guy grabbed her arm, stopping her.

“Mark didn’t say we can kill her. Not yet at least.” The girl pouted and reluctantly turned away. Moth didn’t say anything. They were just looking at their leg; it was mangled at some angles, and the knee looked like the force had shoved it inwards, making the rest of the leg go into a slight v shape. It was truly horrendous. They knew why Mark had been doing this, and not wanting them dead yet. Despite their lies, Moth was a good soldier, and an even better Captain. Mark wanted them to apologize. Wanted them to swear loyalty again, even though they couldn’t remember swearing it in the first place. For the whole week they had been here, Mark constantly came down and for each time they refused, he made the torture so much worse. They didn’t know how much more they could take. They’d been beaten, branded, water boarded, cut, burned, pretty much everything. There was one more thing something that only people like that girl who bashed their leg in could do. It was only for those who were given the death penalty and was extremely painful. But so far there was no sign of that.

The two guys brought a small table over to them and they set their hand down with each finger separated.

“Which one’s your least favorite?” one asked. Moth actually recognized this one, a friend from when they both started working here. At this point, however, there was no sign of the former friendship, only a seething hatred. It made their stomach churn. “No answer? Fine. We’ll do all.” He took their right thumb and folded the other ones backwards as far as they could go. The girl took a sharp, curved knife and slowly cut into the finger. When that was done, she moved on to the next. She was halfway done when the cell door opened. One of the Google bots stepped in.

“Mark has decided to send someone to the other prisoner. He was Christopher to carry it out,” He reported, nodding to the kid who had Moth’s fingers. Christopher straightened out and followed the bot to were Kat was, leaving the other two with Moth. Just as the door closed, Moth caught a quick slip of green dash out behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kat had no sense of direction anymore. The room was beyond dark and it was hard to tell if she had her eyes closed or open. Her arms were hung above her head, and she barely reached the ground. She had been left in this darkness for a week, with no sign of anyone. At least her hearing had gotten better. At the third day, they started playing little bits of conversation, non stop. Or just a high pitched whining sound. It was driving her crazy. She would occasionally fall asleep like this, and when she woke back up there’d be just enough food and water to keep her alive. The fact that someone was coming into her cell only while she was out honestly frightened her, since she didn’t know what else they were doing. She didn’t think there were chains, since she’d be let down to eat and then immediately be trapped again, but she had no idea what they were. She didn’t really want to find out. She couldn’t feel them, only the fatigue in her arms and the red angry welts on her wrists. Dried blood was on her hands, wrists, and arms from her trying to get out with no avail. There was a table to her left, but she couldn’t see what was on it, or if there was anything on it at all. The door…in front of her, she guessed…opened, revealing the Blue Google bot and some blond guy. The sudden bright light blinded her and gave her a headache directly behind her eyes. There were specks of blood coating his shirt. He scanned her over, looking for anything that could possibly give the most pain. Something small and green darted from behind them and went up to the upper corner, watching them carefully. Google left, locking the door behind him. Christopher flipped on a light, making her squint again. He circled around her, inspecting her now slightly malnourished form. As he came around to face her again, she kicked at him hard with what energy she had. It didn’t deal a serious blow, but it got her point across. He glared at her and smacked her very hard. Her head hit her left arm. He grabbed that arm and looked up at something. On her wrist was a very small bi flag tattoo. Small enough that they missed it the first time they pat her down.

“So you’re one of those kids, huh?” He asked, walking over to the table and inspecting the objects on it.

“What do you mean?”

“One of those attention seeking folks. Always coming up with new names for their mental illnesses.” he walked over to her, holding a diamond shaped scalpel. She just rolled her eyes at his comment. It was nothing she hadn’t heard before; even people on her own side could be dicks about this.

“You’re hilarious,” she told him, dripping with sarcasm.

“I’m serious. You freaks are gross.” She just snarled at him, gaining another blow to the face. “That’s not very ladylike,” he taunted her.

“Piss off,” she retorted. He didn’t say anything, just dug the scalpel in her arm and dragged it own. Blood leaked out of the wound and down her arm. Clearly, he was enjoying this very much. He did the same to her other arm. She bit on her lip to keep from crying out. She could taste the blood from her own blood and feel it run down her arm. She heard a quiet chirping from where she saw the green thing go. Sam’s eye started flashing a light green color. Bright enough to let her see him, but not enough to get caught. She let out a small sigh of relief. Kat wasn’t paying attention and she was caught off guard by the frost ridden steel pole. Christopher placed it directly over her new cuts, letting the now freezing pain set in. Kat could feel herself start to disassociate from the situation and fought to keep herself grounded. It was beyond difficult. It did give her something to do beside focus on this douche, however. When he lifted the pole away, some of her skin came with it, leaving bright angry areas. Her shirt hung low enough to let him place a brand on her chest, making her instinctively back away. This went on for hours; he attacked her face, shoulders, legs, anything he could see. Mark had given him rules to follow, he told her in a way that made her question whether he was actually going to follow these ‘rules’.

At that moment, the power shut down. The only light that could be seen was Sam again, and just then he flitted down. He shocked the guy, making him fall paralyzed. He did the same to the ‘chains’ and she fell on her back.

“Can you get the door open?” She asked him. He chirped and headed over to the door. Kat changed into Christopher, hiding him in the darkness and flipping the switch off for when the power turned back on. Sam got the door open and she crept out. She never like disguising herself as a guy, made her feel weird and wrong. “We need to get to the Author’s room. And maybe find that one kid,” she whispered to Sam. Out of his pupil shone a map of the area. Just a few feet down was the cell Moth was in. On the third level was Author’s office. “Right. Let’s get that kid first. They might be able to help us.” Sam chirped in agreement and flew down the hall, Kat following close behind. When they got to the cell, it took a minute to get it open but when they did, Moth was alone. There was blood and bits of fingers on the table in front of them. Moth bared their teeth at Kat when she entered the room, and Sam shut the door again, shining a small round light so they can see. Kat shifted back, and Moth visibly relaxed. “Yikes, kid. What happened?”

“We played the knife game,” they responded monotoned while Sam broke through their chains. “What about you?” About a quarter of Kat’s arm was red and bleeding.

“Some guy aggressively poked my arms,” she answered in the same tone as Moth stood up.

“Sounds like a Wilford thing. Right, we need to get out of here.”

“We can get to the office...Sam has a map,” Kat answered. Sam showed his map proudly, highlighting the office. Moth just shook their head.

“Author, Host’s, and Actor’s offices are some of the most guarded things here. To go there now would be suicide.” Kat was silent for a second, thinking that over.

“Aright. But we have no idea where they are. They couldn’t have stayed at the factory. Alex wouldn’t have allowed it.” Sam’s map changed. It now showed what looked to be an abandoned hospital.

“Oh that doesn’t scream horror movies at all,” Moth said sarcastically. “Aight. Lead the way, small green flying eyeball thing,” Sam’s lens narrowed, and he floated out. Kat changed back to Christopher and Moth found some old uniform along the way. Moth led the way down to where the side doors were, passing only a couple of people. They crept out, believing no one saw them. They weren’t seen, but someone found Christopher and realized what had happened. They sounded the alarm and locked the place down, prompting the two to bolt. They heard the doors slam behind them. People were chasing them, and they dove off to the side. All they could really do was keep running through the city. They ultimately dove into an alley and Kat changed to something different, a girl with black and blue hair and extremely pale skin. There were scars, just in different places than usual. Moth wasn’t as luck and they just hid. Kat made it look like she was just on her phone as guards ran past her.

“Right, let’s go. Sam lead the way. And hurry.”


	6. Cool Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight so brief reference of Covid-19. 
> 
> Also I'm not very good at writing fluff but I'm in a slump so bear with my self-indulgence
> 
> No beta read we're dying like men

Marvin and Jackie were pacing anxiously. Alex was sitting at a table in the infirmary, jotting down notes. They were all worried about generally the same thing: Sam and one of their best spies were still missing. At this point, there wasn’t much hope left for Kat. She was tough, but they had heard stories from Illinois and Yancy about what they do to prisoners. Jack was passed out on one of the sofas.

The infirmary was beyond busy, and Schneep and his team had barely enough time to rest. It was like when this global illness spread. No medical worker really got that much sleep either. That was, what a hundred or so years? It was so weird. Even now, the aftereffects are still in place. A loud slam startled them all. Footsteps pounded their way and a familiar face slid past the door before catching herself.

“HOLY SHIT!” She yelled, running at the three and hugging them all. Jack jumped awake, falling off his chair with a thud, and Schneep hissed at her to be quiet. She just made a face at the doctor, who rolled his eyes before noticing her wounds. Jackie saw Moth, hiding by the door shyly and instinctively moved around Kat. Sam just went to his charging station. He barely had enough battery to make it this trip. His light flickered for a second before shutting down.

“What are you doing here?” Marvin asked Moth. They just shifted nervously, not looking at them.

“They helped me get out,” Kat answered for them, glaring at all of them in a silent dare. None of them looked very convinced about that but no one pushed it.

“Let’s get you two checked out,” Schneep motioned for Kat to sit on one of the tables, and for Moth to go to the other. Everyone was watching them to see what they’d do, but all they did was stare at the ground anxiously. Schneep and one of the other doctors both examined the two, giving them stiches when they need. “Unfortunately,” Schneep told Moth, “Nothing can be done about your hand. I can find someone to get you prosthetics, but for now you’ll only be able to work with one hand.” Moth, naturally, did not look pleased with this information. Kat couldn’t move her arms a whole lot. The wounds on her wrists were starting to become infected and they had left the ointment needed back at the old hideout. The doctor just gave her some painkillers and said that they were sending a raid group later, they’ll pick up the needed ointment then.

“Alright. Where are the rooms? I’m a new level of tired…” Kat yawned and Moth did the same. The adrenaline was wearing off and now they both realized just how tired they were from the past week.

“Upstairs,” Jackie answered. “I can take you there.” Marvin shot a look at his brother from behind his back.

“Thanks,” She got up the best she could. Now that they didn’t need to run anymore, her body just wanted to give out. Jack caught her and she steadied herself. “Lead the way.” As the two left, all eyes turned on Moth.

“Do you want to help us?” Jack asked after a minute of uncomfortable silence. They nodded slightly. “Then what do we need to do?” Moth took a deep breath.

“On the third level of the Tower is the Author’s office. He has a transcript of this whole war, from when he came around to the very end. They wrote it so that it ends in Actor’s favor, obviously. We need to get in and either have your Mark change it permanently or get one of the writers to change it long enough for others to take out the core Three. The office is heavily guarded; it’s gonna take a lot to get in,” They explained. Andi walked in and dropped a box of supplies on Schneep’s desk.

“We’re gonna be heading out soon; do you have any requests?” She stopped when she saw Moth in their uniform. “Uh…questions?”

“No answers yet. They’re gonna help us finish this off,” Marvin answered. Andi nodded shakily.

“Well, Alex still hasn’t woken up,” she reported.

“At this point, I don’t think we can expect him to fully recover. Dark really did a number on him,” Schneep said. A thick silence fell on the room. The second doctor slipped out of the room to go check on some others. Marvin clapped his hands together, causing little green sparks to fly off him.

“Right then. Let’s get started on this Endgame level attack.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie sat against the weak little table as Kat was cleaning herself up. She insisted that she was strong enough to shower herself and that he stay out here.

“You’re not dead in there right?” He called just as the door opened. Kat had changed into whatever nightclothes the raid teams were able to find. While these were for women, they were way too big to be hers.

“Yes. I’m dead,” she replied with a straight face before going and laying on the bed. He just laughed softly. He went to sit on it but didn’t do anything else.

“How are you doing?” he asked. She just shrugged.

“Could be worse. Could be dead…” Kat sighed. “How about you?”

“Well…Alex is in a coma because Dark threw him against a wall. He actually went through it, that was fun,” he rubbed his arms nervously, still vividly remembering all the moments from the fight. Ka was silent for a second.

“You wanna lay down? You look tired,” she asked over a yawn.

“I probably should get going. The others might need help.” To be honest, he hadn’t really slept in forever. Not since Kirsten’s death. He had a few naps here and there just to keep him going, but nothing more than a couple hours. Chase was the same way. Henrik and Marvin had both been trying to find spells or remedies. Kat shot up and pull him down next to her.

“Nope. You’re staying here until you get some sleep. Got it?”

“Do I get a choice?” He asked, pulling her closer.

“Nope.”

“Alright then.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilford marched down the halls to the holding chambers. Word had spread quickly about the escapees and those who failed to return them, as well as Christopher for his negligence, were swiftly punished. They’ve also caught a few spies, who were believed to have cause the outage to let them escape. It wasn’t the usual ‘beat them till the croak’ type either. It was slow, painful, and the type that left no remains. The whole Tower was tense now, everyone afraid to set Mark off, even though it had been a couple of days afterwards. Even Anti was behaved. He did have Moth’s powers now, so that was a plus. Wilford still felt a pang of regret for not doing something; it was an unusual and unwelcomed feeling. The walls were lined with guards, silent and stoic as always. The tension and fear was so thick and stifling.

Mark was sitting at his desk, Author and Host were on either side of him. The Google Bots and Bing were standing silently to the side, a faint pulsing light shining from behind their eyes. Information was being extracted from them. Wilford went and stood next to Shepherd.

“The whole we created worked after all. I thought it was a fluke however, at the battle there were reports of look-a-likes there. The Androids have confirmed that they were from a different plane. This is, of course, bad because they are on the wrong side of this war. They both have the ability to change things permanently, unlike the children. We need to find them, and put a stop to them. Do you hear?” Mark told them. They all just nodded silently. “Good. The first matter is, finding their new location. Shepherd, what can you say?”

“Nothing yet. Their wizards have guarded them very well.”

“Hurry up. We need to finish this. I’m sick of playing their games. I want everyone trained and ready to go when we need them,” Mark ordered before dismissing them. “The Androids will stay here until we figure out what we can about these two.”

Within minutes the halls were bustling. It honestly felt more like a high school hallway now and it was getting difficult to navigate around. A low rumble shook the Tower, which many blew off as thunder. Until it happened again. A quick glanced showed that the sky was a clear sunset. So what was shaking everything? A bullet few past him and landed in the neck of one of the guards. The kid fell with a thump, blood was leaking out from under the helmet. Wilford took out his own revolver and held it at the shooter. They still had the armor on, red and black plates covering the body, but their helmet was missing. They still had their gun pointed at Wilford.

“Mine’s better,” they said.

“I’ve been using mine longer.”

“Have you?”

“Wanna bet?”

“Sure.” They fired at the same time. Wilford’s bullet hit them in the stomach just above their hip, and they hit Wilford in the knee. Both fell against the wall.

“You know they’ll kill you now?” Wilford asked examining the wound. It was bleeding profusely, but he couldn’t get up and walk to Dr. Iplier at the moment.

“I don’t care. I’m only a distraction…Andi did say not to really fire though. Woops,” they said pressing on their own injury

“Distraction? Distraction from what?” His question was answered as shot were fired from the lower level. More explosions shook the Tower.

“That.”


	7. {Placeholder}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I got another creator on board with this. Their name is Kenna and, if they're okay with it, I'll link their Tik Tok in the comments. 
> 
> (Also I forgot if Shawn Flynn's kid was named Peggy or Penny but please correct me if I got it wrong)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I got this out at midnight so no beta reads.
> 
> Also Note for next chapter: It's gonna focus more on the creators and egos rather than Jack and Mark so just keep that in mind.

Time Skip to Three Months later:

There was so much activity happening outside the room everyone was cramped in. Marvin manged to get a table in and now the egos, kids, Jack, and Mark were all huddled around it. There was one other figure; someone off the raid groups that was voted to help Andi and Alex lead. Exhaustion painted their face and stray ends of their hair was coming out of their loose braid. They looked to be nodding off until Marvin nudged their foot gently, startling them awake. 

“As I was saying,” Schneep said, giving them a pointed look. Moth and Kat just rolled their eyes. “We can get them in and out quickly using the doors both Marvin and the other cosplayers can create. Granted that they have a version of him. We can bypass guard and get up to the level we need. But that’s about as far as it’ll go. Author’s office is warded, assuming against these types of attacks. We already have people in, they’re supposed to be thinning out the lines. Kenna, how many do you think is left in your group?”

“Not nearly enough. Ocean’s still out and we lost Myth during the battle. As in physically lost no one can find them,” they responded. Schneep did not look very pleased with that. 

“Nonetheless, the best time to attack is soon. We’ve wasted enough time as is. Everyone get ready to go Divide into your associations.” The doctor waved his hand to dismiss the and everyone got up silently.

Moth and Kat navigated through the halls; Moth’s prosthetic wings making it a little harder to move around other people. They were quite pretty though brown with little orange and yellow specks that looked like eyes. They could also fold under their clothes if need be. Most of their clothes had little flaps that would let the wings out and not rip the shirts. Their hand had been fixed up as well, with full control over the cybernetic fingers. It still felt a little strange to have them but honestly, it was much better than the stubs.

“How you feeling?” She asked them. 

“Better, I guess. At least I can move them now.” Someone called them over to get to their group, leaving Kat to go and deal with her own problems. Which were, the fact that a lot of people she was with she had been following for a while before this whole mess started. So she was a bit anxious. That and this was supposed to be the big one that ended everything. She started to zone out as she kept walking before someone grabbed her arm, jerking her back to reality. It was the same person from the meeting, Kenna. 

“Hey look, Marvin wants us to meet in the solitary rooms, that’s where we’ll be leaving from,” they said. 

“From down there? Why?” She was confused.

“You’ve never cosplayed him?” 

“I mean yeah...but I haven’t in a while...oh…” Kat wasn’t the brightest at the moment. Kenna just gave her a look like ‘yeah…’ “Right...let’s go.” 

There were a total of twenty people down there. Most of them she didn’t recognize, so she just stuck to the couple that she did know. Marvin quickly went over their instructions; they were to shift into whoever they want, as long as they had some form of magic. They would then bring up the others onto the third floor where the offices are. That’s when Jackie’s group would take over. They would still stick around and fight, though so they wouldn’t be able to just leave. Everyone was silent, but the tension, anxiety, and just downright fear were all there. Honestly, it was suffocating. Jackie entered the room, followed by a fairly large group behind him. It was a mixture of writers and artists, whichever was their primary ability. As soon as Marvin backed up and gave them a signal, different flashes of lights filled the room. The soldiers were replaced by demons, wizards, and different versions of Marvin, much to his delight and Jackie’s confusion. 

“Listen, whatever works. Now let’s go, we only have a limited amount of time,” Jackie ordered. Three people went to each cosplayer; there was a faint humming, and suddenly they were on the floor. Where fights had already broken out, for some reason. Immediately, the others split off to find this office. Moth was with one of the people Kat didn’t recognize. She quickly changed into a different character, a girl with a dark brown ponytail and a deep green shirt. She had a fucked up looking bunny mask that she quickly put on before running into the fights. There were gun shots and flashes of lights and just general chaos. She kicked the legs out from one person and sent another slamming into a third. The character, Vanessa, was usually armed but at the moment she couldn't find the switchblade. Jackie threw a guy right behind her and with him something gave her a cut right behind her neck. She slammed a guy's head against the window, bashing his face in and leaving him limp. She had to keep her head clear since she could easily gain the character's personality. And Vanessa's personality was not what she needed at the moment.

Kat slammed into another person, someone with a red hoodie similar to Jackie’s and a fairly decent sized bruise on their left cheek and a broken nose. 

“Sorry,” They said. Kenna had changed into Nat. “Listen, we need to get up to the office. Someone said they found it.” The two fell as the b uilding shook again; dust sprinkling down on them.

"Where is it?" Kat asked. 

"Right down the hall," They pointed toward a group of soldiers running in that direction. With them were Mark and Jack "At least, that's what I heard." 

"Let's go then. Moth, come on!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How Kenna got in this situation, they may never know. All they knew now was that they were probably gonna die. Nat was useful in this situation, but like Vanessa, the character could only do so much. Kat changed into Nyx, someone much better suited for this fight. They were still following the group from before, but when they got to a certain area, they couldn't move anymore. Like an invisible wall. 

Dark, inky tendrils wrapped themselves around the three, pinning them in place. Nyx attempted to burn at the things, but it only served to tighten their hold. Kenna and Moth both tried to just pry them away. It didn't help either. The light fixture above them exploded. Someone stood in front of them, hands behind him back politely. 

"Well, well. I really didn't expect a group of kids to get this far," he said, sounding mildly impressed. The three winced as the voice shook around their heads. It felt like they were going to explode. "I also never expected a bunch of hero wannabes to side with the villains." 

"And I feel like you need a dictionary," Kat snapped. The tendrils tightened around her. Moth was slowing flexing their wings. Apparently, Mark didn't think to make sure that they didn't get a replacement. 

"What do you mean?" He asked with faux niceness. 

"Fuck off," Moth said. Kenna got an idea. They changed to a different character, Penny, and disappeared into a puddle of ink. A different puddle appeared behind Mark and they reappeared. 

"Oh, yeah that's a thing we can do," Kat said before vanishing as well. She couldn't vanish completely but she was out. Moth just managed to break out of their bonds and charged straight for Mark, tackling him. Kenna got ink in his eyes, causing him to go blind for a second as Kat sent a ball of blue electricity at him. He threw Moth off and tried to wipe the ink from his face. Creatures came up from where some puddles lay and started to attack him. 

Someone grabbed Kenna and punched them square in the nose, sending them reeling back. Blood as black as ink spilled from their face and they sent a wave of ink crashing at the offender. Anti glitched away, appearing right next to them and swiping at them with his knife. They managed to dodge, but in the process got kicked in the stomach. More of the creatures swarmed the glitch, knocking him down temporarily. 

Dark flipped Kat over onto her back, and she just barely managed to teleport before something came stabbing down, leaving a decent sized crack in its place. Shadows wrapped themselves around her throat and waist and threw her against the opposite wall. The world starting swirling and the back of her head felt warm and sticky. More shadows took stabs at her, only one actually getting her in the leg. This caused her to fall and hit her face on the tile floor. She tasted blood in her mouth and her eyes watered. Dark grabbed her by her hair so she could move and the shadows tore down again. 

Moth was doing fairly well against Mark,actually. Then again, they were in the air and he wasn't. They shot at him with a gun. The bullet dug itself in his shoulder and it seemed like it slowed him down. Kenna had also gotten Anti disarmed and he was nowhere to be found. 

"We need to go!" They yelled, landing and running. They grabbed Kenna's armed and dragged them behind them, leaving Kat alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Mark and another kid were trying to bust down the door. They managed to find the office however it was locked and felt like they were pushing down iron. Finally the door gave out with a large crash and the group rushed inside. Andi drew a simple wall to buy them time. 

The office was fairly bare, with a simple desk and computer sitting in the left corner and a window just across from it. The walls were a plain black color, making the room feel a lot smaller than it was. Mark went to the computer. The script was up already. Mark looked at it worriedly; this looked like a trap. 

"What are you waiting for? Fix it!" Andi yelled at him. Someone was banging at the wall, and cracks were starting to form. Mark quickly went through and fixed what he needed to in order to get rid of this war. Just as he saved it, the wall came crashing down. 

ť̵̪á̵̛͇ ̸͎̔s̸̙͌ḛ̸́̄ ̶̘c̶̭̈́ẻ̸̻a̷̡̓n̵̻̈́g̷̜̚a̶͔ȉ̸̜l̵͕͑t̵̟̅ê̴̩ ̶̙a̴̲̎r̴̭͘ ̶̺̿f̷̛̙a̴̱͝d̸̰͂


	8. Well then

Okay so: I’ve been absent due to one of the people a character was based on having to dip for two years, general lack of motivation, etc 

Also I lost the original draft for the next chapter so YEAH I have to rework that next stuff’s coming out though I promise


End file.
